Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope
by Seth
Summary: The tale of Prince Lucas and Leia Skywalker...
1. Prologue

"There is... Still good in him Obi Wan. There is still hope... My children..." There was no more.  
Senator Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, would rest for eternity.  
Nearby, those assembled pondered in silence disturbed by the wail of the newborn twins.  
"Hide them from the Sith we must, for their protection, and future of the Jedi"  
"We should separate them." interjected Obi Wan. "I could take one of them, the girl perhaps..." he said nonchalantly.  
"I could take the boy." said Bail Organa. "Me and my wife could raise him like the child we always wanted"  
As the two men pondered the destiny of the children, Yoda listened with concern. He felt something, almost like a disturbance in the force. It clearly lay in the destinies of these children, but was it for better, or worse? If there was anything that should be said, it was now.  
He chose to remain silent.  
Even for someone as old and wise as he, the future was uncertain. Perhaps it was because of Anakin's turn to the dark side, or perhaps it was the shock of the fall of the Jedi. In any case, the elder Jedi master felt uncomfortable with this uncertainty. It seemed ironic that for one so in harmony with the force, he felt helpless. Yet perhaps it was for the better, he thought. As the two men made arrangements for the children, he hoped that future generations would forgive him. 


	2. Chapter 1

SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER, THE PLANET RALLTIR

The planet Ralltiir was in complete desolation.  
A victim of the wrath of the empire.  
A triage was set up in an area that was formerly used for recreation, but had proven to be barely adequate for the current task of a makeshift hospital.  
At a nearby traffic terminal, an officer was giving instructions.  
"Tantive III and IV you are cleared for landing"  
After the two cruisers landed at a makeshift landing pad, a small delegation of officials approached one of the craft. A few minutes later, a gangway opened, and a handsome young man stepped out, flanked by a group of ceremonial guard.  
"Greetings Prince Lucas. I am Barak Geosys, admininistrator of this area." "Greetings Barak. I bid you the condolences of my people during this 'unfortunate situation under the alleged charges of the Empire, and have been authorized by the senate, and my father, to offer you the necessary aid." At this, the cargo areas of both ships opened, and the crews of both ships started to distribute the supplies. Barak looked on with a renewed sense of hope for his people. Prince Lucas, the young Alderaanean senator, was a source of hope in otherwise bleak times. Aside from being a stalwart critic of the Empire's militaristic policies, he was also regarded as a symbol of hope for their victims. As the ships were being unloaded, the young prince gave orders to the available crew in distributing the supplies.  
"Zoam, make sure that these generators are properly connected to the feed. Don't forget that Ralltiir uses a different standard from Alderaan"  
"Yes your highness." said Zoam.  
After the arrangements were made, Prince Lucas accompanied Barak to inspect the triage. As the pair walked through a row of wounded, he continued.  
"It was horrible! They attacked our major cities without warning. They had claimed we were harboring rebel spies!" "What was their basis for this ridiculous allegation?" queried the prince carefully.  
"I will show you." said Barak in a sullen tone.  
Unbeknownst to the pair, they we being observed carefully by Zoam.  
Barak led the prince to a semi isolated area, which was set up as an ICU. Every available meter of space was dedicated to the critically wounded. The young prince noted with disgust and pity at the various patients. Disgusted towards the reckless actions of the empire towards its iron might, and pity towards its victims. They came to a badly burned figure who appeared to barely cling to his life. As Lucas came closer, he noticed with horror that both his eyes had been burned.  
"He is here." said Barak softly.  
"P... Prince Lucas?" said the figure raising a horribly burned arm.  
"It's okay. Everything is fine. We will get you safely to Alderaan"  
"Y...you don't understand! I have seen it! I have seen it"  
"Seen what"  
"Our group was assigned to infiltrate the imperial brigade assigned to Despayre, in the Maw region..." he wretched, then continued. "It is indescribable. The empire plans to use it against WORLDS!" he screamed, wretching again.  
"Use what?" queried the young prince.  
"We could not have imagined... We felt it wise to separate... a copy of the plans were taken by the others... Of the ultimate weapon"  
"What sort of weapon"  
We were to rendezvous to retrieve the signals in the Toprawa region. My ship was somehow traced to this location… Please your highness. The empire must know of the others! They may try to intercept them! The plans must be delivered to the rebellion... to find a weakness"  
"Plans? Plans of what"  
The figure continued with great difficulty. "The DEATH STAR!"

Luke pondered this information. From his independent research on imperial activities, he knew that the empire had been diverting much needed funds and resources for an unknown purpose. The 'official' excuse was for the maintenance of imperial forces, but a simple audit revealed many overexpendures, which the empire refused to account for. The only solid lead he had so far was this 'Death Star'. But what did he mean by using it against worlds? Surely they have caused enough havoc with the Imperial fleet alone. It was clear he had to bring him to Alderaan for more information. Before he could ponder his next move, he was approached by an aide.  
"Your highness, we just received word that an Imperial delegation is approaching to investigate our actions"  
"Inform them that we are here on humanitarian grounds with the authorization of senatorial protocols"  
"Sir," the aide interrupted, "This came from Lord Vader himself." 


	3. Chapter 2

At the name of the dreaded dark lord, nearby people panicked. The cruelty of the emperor's vanguard was well known. The prince pondered this new development.  
"I will need to greet him." said Barak.  
"I will join you. Perhaps my presence will allay any attention away from your people. Inform Lord Vader that we will meet him." he informed his aide.  
As Barak began to join him, the withered hand grabbed his arm.  
"You promised... You promised!... YOU PROMISED!." he screamed with desperation.  
Barak then looked at a nearby aide, and gingerly nodded his head. At this, the aide pulled a device from his pocket, and approached the rebel.

At the landing pad, the pair greeted the delegation. As the shuttle bay opened, two files of stormtroopers came out. From within, one could hear strong breathing. It became stronger as a dark figure emerged. Lord Vader, the representative of the emperor himself, approached the pair.

"Greetings Lord Vader. I apologize for not responding personally"  
"Spare me your formalities Baron administrator. I am here for the arrest of a known rebel spy"  
"This is preposterous!" interjected the prince. "Your forces had attacked without regard for sovereignty"  
The Dark Lord turned his head to respond to this young upstart. "As a member world of the empire, they are bound to certain loyalties"  
"But four imperial cruisers attacking a defenseless planet under ridiculous charges of harboring a small band of alleged rebels? This is in direct violation of every interplanetary code in existence"  
"These 'alleged' rebels as you call them are responsible for sabotage at a communication center. It is simply my duty to apprehend those responsible. Which reminds me," he said, turning towards Barak,"I believe I asked you for the location of this individual." "Of course Lord Vader." said Barak calmly looking over a data pad. "He is currently in the ICU. If you would just follow me"  
Barak led Vader and his retinue to the ICU area. The prince followed, standing next to the dark lord, continuing his protest. If one would look at them, one would clearly see them as opposites of the same coin. Vader representing the tyranny of the empire, and Prince Lucas representing the hope of the final remnant of the old republic.  
As they approached the ICU, the prince grew concerned. If Vader was going to interrogate the rebel, he could inadvertently reveal their earlier conversation. When they approached the area where he had lain, the bed was empty.  
"What is the meaning of this Barak?" demanded the dark lord "Where is the rebel"  
Barak examined his datapad again and called to an aide. The one who had helped the patient earlier. "Camo, what happened to the patient who was here"  
"I am sorry, I forgot to update the record for that one. He was burned pretty bad. There was nothing we could do for him. His lifesigns had ceased an hour ago. We had to move the body to the morgue"  
At this an odd sensation was felt by those present. Almost like a feeling of dread. Luke alone assumed it came from being in the presence of Lord Vader, who was clearly frustrated with these turn of events.  
"Um, perhaps you could show the body to Lord Vader…" Barak said nervously.  
Camo, who seemed shocked with this responsibility, led the Dark Lord and his entourage to the morgue.  
"When they were safely away, Barak whispered to the prince. "It was necessary to euthanise him" "You murdered him?" said the prince in a shocked tone.  
"I could not risk further repercussions against my people. Besides, it was at his request"  
Before the prince could voice an opinion, Lord Vader had returned.  
"I find it difficult to believe that this rebel had perished under such superfluous means"  
"We can obtain a full audit of his medical records." said Camo nervously.  
"I find that to be convenient. Almost too convenient. Are all the wounded treated with such scrutiny"  
"He was an offworlder my lord. We believed his condition should have been given priority." said Camo nervously.  
"Of course." said Vader with a heavy tone, as the party left the ICU, and headed towards the relief ships.  
"It appears that this was all for nothing. It would be interesting to hear the oversight committee's response when I give them my report"  
"Likewise, the Emperor would be interested in knowing why the Alderanean council responded so soon, without going through proper channels"  
"As I have stated, this is an act of mercy." My presence on the committee requires that I investigate these matters. In person, if I wish"  
As they approached the ships, Zoam noticed the group arrive, and faced, the party, as if expected to provide information.  
"Even so, your actions must be audited for security reasons"  
"I understand. However, as we have just arrived, I cannot give you a complete report until later"  
"Your highness," interrupted Zoam. "I have just completed some preliminary inventories. Perhaps Lord Vader would be interested in my report"  
"Of course." Said the prince, apparently anxious to relieve himself of the dark lords presence.  
When the prince and Barak were out of sight, Vader queried the technician. "What did you learn"  
"As soon as we arrived, the prince was led to the ICU area, shortly before you arrived. I do not know what his purpose was"  
"I expected a more comprehensive report from you Zoam." Said the dark lord irately.  
"It could not be helped. The prince usually travels in Tantive IV. I was assigned to Tantive III"  
"I am not interested in your excuses. When we approached you, you had assured me that you would give me insight on the prince's actions"  
"I do plan to rectify that. I can 'arrange' it so I can be stationed aboard the prince's consular ship during his next travels"  
"I hope so for your sake." At this, the dark lord handed him a small object. "These next few weeks are critical. This is a homing device. As soon as you learn of any actions concerning the rebellion, make sure it is activated." As Zoam examined the device, Darth Vader concluded with a menacing tone "Do not fail me Zoam."

ALDERAAN. FOUR DAYS LATER

On an overlook outside the government palace in Aldera, The young prince and his father, the Lord Viceroy Bail, walked together.  
After a formal dinner, the young prince discussed his experiences on Ralltiir, and his intentions to aid the rebellion by intercepting plans for the empire's newest project, and delivering them to the rebellion. The aged Viceroy listened patiently to his argument, and after brief reflection, expressed his thoughts on the matter.  
"Although your intentions are noble, I have some 'reservations' on this matter"  
"What do you mean"  
"I fear possible retributions against our people. If something went wrong, and your involvement against the empire were discovered, the empire could retaliate against us the same way they have against Ralltiir. It would be too terrible a risk"  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! When you were in the senate, no one stood more firm against the empire's actions"  
"Yes, but… those were different times. Now, I am uncertain." Said the old man worriedly.  
After a few moments, Lucas responded. "Forgive me father. I… I just find it hard to stand by while the empire is slowly destroying the republic. I had hoped that by aiding the rebellion, I could at least try to make a difference"  
At this, a thin smile grew on Bail's face as he turned towards the prince. "Your mother would be proud." He said softly. "But… I fear that this may be beyond even the rebellion's capability"  
"Does that mean we should not help"  
"No, it's just that… " he paused as he tried to collect his thoughts. "When you leave for Toprawa, you must search for an old friend of mine. Obi Wan Kenobi"  
"Obi Wan Kenobi? Who is he"  
"He was a general during the clone wars. After Palpatine came to power, me and… a few others tried to resist his ascension. As a result, he had to go into hiding"  
Lucas pondered this. "I don't see how he could help us"  
"He was also a Jedi"  
At this the prince's eyes widened. "A Jedi? But… I thought they were all eliminated during the Clone Wars"  
Bail smiled. "Not all of them. After the purges, he went into hiding in a planetary system in the outer rim"  
This was amazing, thought Lucas. If what his father said was true, this could change everything. After his mission at Toprawa, he could search for this Jedi. "Where can I find him"  
"A remote planet called… Tatooine." 


	4. Chapter 3

THE PLANET TATTOINE 

At an isolated collection farm in the dune sea, a young girl and a Treadwell droid were repairing a moisture collection unit. While examining the circuits, she found that she needed a welding tool. "Treadwell, can you get me the welder from the box"  
The droid immediately complied. He extended a robotic arm to grab the tool, but before it could give it to her, its arm flailed, and dropped the tool. At this, the young girl bit her lip in frustration. Because this was an old droid, and because that despite repairs, it still managed to fall apart, this came as no surprise.  
Unfortunately, it was still frustrating.  
She was about to reach it herself, when she had a wild thought. She looked around carefully, and, determining that no one would watch her, slowly extended her arm, and concentrated.  
After a few tense moments, the tool lifted itself from the ground, and flew into the young girl's hands. At this, she smiled, and continued with her work.

Later, when she was examining the droid for repairs, a voice called over a comlink.  
"Leia, time for lunch"  
"coming aunt Beru." Replied the girl.  
Minutes later, Leia arrived at the homestead. When she entered the dining area, she found that uncle Owen already started on lunch.  
"Did you fix the unit?" he asked.  
"Yeah. It was just a loose connector. I would have fixed it sooner, but the Treadwell fell apart again"  
At this, Owen sighed. "What was it this time"  
"It looks like the grappling sensor fell apart again. It's the fifth time this season that happened"  
The old man pondered this development for a second. "After we eat, I want you to go into Anchorhead to pick up some new parts"  
"Really Owen!" interjected Beru, who had joined them. "It would be better if we got a new one. It's a miracle it had lasted as long as it did"  
"But I can't afford a new one. With taxes the way they are, it would be a miracle if we could get one used"  
"If you want, I could check with Fixer. He's bound to give me a great deal on something." Said Leia, desperately grappling on to a legitimate excuse to join her friends.  
Owen sighed with resignation. "Okay, Leia, see if you can find something that could tide us for two days. I'll advertise to any local clans for any new droids"  
"Do you think you could get one that speaks Bocce?" inquired Beru.  
"I'll see whatever they have." He then turned towards Leia. "Don't forget young lady, be back before dark"  
"Thank you Uncle Owen!" said Leia as she kissed him on the forehead.

An hour later, Leia sped through Anchorhead in her landspeeder, on her way to Tashe station, where Fixer hung out. As she turned a certain corner, an old woman rose from a shaded area and shook her fist.  
"Darn kids! You drive too fast!" she screamed.  
Eventually, she parked near a dilapidated building on the edge of town. After securing her vehicle, she walked into the shop, where she found Fixer repairing an object. Behind him, she saw Windy and Cammy playing a game of cyberpool on an old arcade consule.  
"Hey Leia, what's up?" asked Fixer looking up.  
"I need some parts. The Treadwell fell apart again." She said as she handed him a list.  
"Again? I'll see what I can find out back, but I dunno. Heck, this model was outdated even before I was born" He said as he headed out back.  
As he left, Leia joined her friends, who immediately allowed her to join in.  
A few moments later, a fine dressed young man entered the shop, looking around.  
"Hey Cammie, is Leia around? I saw her speeder outside"  
At the mention of her name, Leia looked up and saw a familiar face.  
"Biggs!" she said as she ran to him and hugged him. "Your back"  
"Leia!" he said embracing her.

Moments later, the pair were sitting outside sipping a refreshment, a keeping up to date with each other. Biggs talked about his experiences training at the academy, while Leia told him about her home, and their old childhood haunts. After a few moments a they reflected on each other's experiences, Leia broke the silence.  
"I missed you." She said.  
"So did I. I thought about you every day"  
"It must be great going to the academy. Traveling to other worlds, having great responsibility"  
At this, Biggs looked away, as if disturbed about something. After a few moments, he spoke.  
"I haven't told my parents this, but at our next landfall, I'm thinking of joining the rebellion"  
Leia's eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious"  
"I've given this much thought. There's been some buzz at the academy. Something about a new project the empire's working on. Most of the cadet's seem exited about it, but a few of us…" he paused.  
"When I joined, I wanted to make a difference. I just wanted to be a credit to the empire. You remember those stories we grew up on about the Clone Wars"  
Leia smiled, remembering.  
"Now, I'm not too sure. Just recently, I learned of an imperial invasion at Ralltiir. Officially, we were told that the planet was harboring a rebel base. But I heard from a navigator friend of mine, that it was a cover up for something else. Some of the cadet's actually supported that massacre! That's not why I joined up"  
With a somber expression, Leia responded. "But the rebellion? How can you find them"  
"I have a friend, who know's a friend who's planning to join up with a cell on Bestine"  
"On Bestine? Are you… sure about this"  
Biggs became somber. "I just don't know. I see what's going on… and I just want to make a difference. After a few seconds, Leia responded.  
"I wish I could join you"  
"Why don't you apply to the academy? You're old enough"  
"My Uncle won't let me." she said somberly. "He's having enough problems managing the farm as it is"  
After a few seconds, Biggs responded. "You don't belong here Leia. People like Fixer an Cammie, they belong here. But you, you deserve something better"  
"I know. But"  
At that moment, Fixer came up to them. "I found that part. Wasn't easy, but I think it'll work"  
"Thanks Fixer. Just charge it to my uncle's account"  
"Sure thing"  
After a few seconds, Leia continued. "I gotta go back. I'll probably be up all night fixing that stupid droid"  
"Think about what I said." Said Biggs holding her hand. After a brief pause, they embraced each other, and parted, looking gingerly at each other, as if it would be the last time.


	5. Chapter 4

As she sped home, Leia pondered Biggs words. Perhaps it was just being with him, or perhaps it was a sense of leaving the home to explore the worlds, she felt she didn't belong here. Having spent her entire life on Tattoine, she knew little of the other worlds, save what she viewed on recordings, holo newscasts, and traveler tales. She never even knew her parents. Uncle Owen seemed reluctant to even talk to her about them, although he had said that her father was a navigator for a spice cruiser. It was hardly worth imagining, but, she thought with amusement, at least he traveled the stars.  
As her speeder cleared a bend amongst a group of mesas, she noticed smoke coming from what appeared to be a disibled vehicle, near a tight entrance. She approached it cautiously, to check for wounded. As she came to it, another vehicle came out from a hiding place near the entrance. Before she could respond, another vehicle appeared in front of her, blocking the entrance.  
It was a trap.  
Quickly, she reached for a blaster. Almost instnctively, the vehicle in back of her fired a charge towards her vehicle with the intention of disabling it.  
At this, Leia lept out of the vehicle, blaster in hand, firing at her attacker.  
However, the driver in the other vehicle fired what appeared to be a missile launcher. However, rather than fire a missile, it ejected a net which immediately entangled Leia.  
Moments later, one of the raiders was searching her speeder for valubles, while his partner was examining his reluctant capture.  
Hey Throg, maybe Jabba can pay us somthin for this one!  
At this, she spat in his face.  
Taken aback, her captor immediately lunged at her, pparing to strike. At this, however, Leia glared angrily at him, as if she was willing him to be knocked back. To everyones surprise, that had happened! The would be attacker suddenly rose and fell back at least ten meters without Leia touching him.  
Her attacker, however, quickly recovered from this setback, and lunged toward her.  
"STOP"  
Both attackers turned to see a cloaked figure on a high ridge. Undaunted, they pulled out their weapons with the intent of felling this upstart.  
However, before they could react, the figure lept from the tremendous height, landing near the attackers. After quickly gaining his footing, a thin beam of bright light emerged from a device n his hand. Immediately, both started to fire. However, rather than hit their target, the blasts were deflected by the weapon! Before they could fire again, another sweep of this 'light blade' sliced through their weapons, sending both attackers back. "It's the Wizard!" shouted the biggest of the attackers. Immediately, both scrambled away, out of the area, clearly preferring to face the dangers of the desert over their new attacker.  
Moments later, the stranger approached Leia, who had managed to free herself. He then removed his hood, revealing an elderly bearded man.  
"The wastes should not be treaded lightly Leia"  
"Sorry Ben. Thanks for saving me from them. For a moment there, I thought I was a goner"  
As she tried to stand, she immediately stumbled, as her foot was sprained.  
Immediately, he examined her foot. "This looks bad. Perhaps I can take you to my place. I have some healing ointments that can help you." 


	6. Chapter 5

Minutes later, they had arrived at Ben's dwelling. Immediately, he dressed her ankle with some ointments he had obtained from a local Jawa tribe.  
"It's not too bad, but I would be careful until tomorrow. You are fortunate that I was in the area"  
"Thanks for helping me! I still can't believe I fell for that old trick. I'ts just amazing that you were able to scare them off"  
"They are thieves and cowards at heart. They are very easy to frighten and decieve." he then spoke in a careful tone. "You should know, since you yourself called upon the force to deal with them"  
"The force? Oh, you mean my 'power"  
"I mean the 'force' Leia. You use it privately for convenience or leisure, but it has a greater purpose that you should be made aware of"  
At this, Leia became apprehensive. "But... that first time, when I was young... Uncle Owen said I shouldn't"  
"Your Uncle doesn't... understand what he doesn't know. That first time, you gave them a shock. Even I didn't expect you to start using it so soon"  
Leia remembered that time. She was young while her uncle was mending a collector, and Aunt Beru was preparing a meal. She had been sitting on the floor playing with some toys, when she tried to reach for one that was beyond her reach. Rather than stand up to retrieve it, she stretched out her arm and concentrated very hard, trying to reach it. To her surprise, it flew from the ground, into her hand! Amazed at this, she tried this on a few other toys with similar results.  
A few moments later, her aunt called her in to prepare for the midday meal. As she came in, her uncle came in to join them. After they had started eating, Leia wanted to show them her new power. She had then concentrated her attention on a small spice holder on the table. Her aunt, watching her, thought she had gone ill. But just then, they both noticed the spice holder start to move.  
However, their reaction was not what she expected.  
Almost immediately, her uncle flew into a rage, grabbed her, and shook her. Leia, confused by these turn of evens, started crying, and ran to her room.  
Hours later, after her sobbing died down, Aunt Beru called her back to the kitchen, where she saw Old Ben with Uncle Owen. It looked like he had finished talking to them, and had started to leave. However, as he left, he shot a gentle glance at Leia, as if implying that he 'understood' more of what had happened than he would say.  
After he left, Uncle Owen, who by this time seemed more 'forgiving' of the incident, had a talk with her. He had said that what she had done was 'wrong' and that she shouldn't let others know of what happened.  
The strange part was, it never 'felt' unnatural. Since that time, she had been trying it in secret, and not once did anything uncontrollable happen.  
Ben continued. "That first time, was your first contact with the Force Leia"  
"But what is the force"  
"It is the essence of the universe. It binds us, and surrounds us. It was employed by the Jedi Knights before the dark times... Before the Empire"  
"Jedi? I think I heard of them. Didn't they fight in the Clone Wars"  
"They have. But they were far more than warriors. They were diplomats, caregivers, and sages. They were the defenders of the old republic. I should know Leia. I was a Jedi Knight... Like your father"  
"You... You knew my father"  
"Yes. We fought together side by side during the Clone Wars"  
"But... He wasn't a Jedi. He was a navigator aboard a spice freighter"  
"That is what your uncle told you. Your father was of the Jedi order, possibly the best. He was a fine warrior, and a true friend." As he said this, he smiled, as if recalling some pleasant memories.  
"What happened to him"  
At this, he turned somber. "An apprentice of mine, a young boy named Darth Vader, had turned to the dark side by betraying the order. He betrayed and murdered your father"  
At this, she grew sullen. Aside from what her uncle had told her, she knew very little about her parents. Now she learned that her father fought in the Clone Wars, and had been betrayed by a fellow knight, was too much to take in.  
Just then, Ben stood up. "That reminds me..." he then walked toward a bureau and opened a drawer. He then took out a thin mettalic object, which he presented to Leia. "This was your father's lightsabre. I had hoped to give it to you when you were younger, but your uncle would not allow it"  
Leia examined the object. It was lightweight with a series of switches on the side. She noted that it was similar to the weapon Ben had used against the bandits. As she pressed a button, a thin stationary beam of light came out of it. She also observed that when she waved it, it made an unnatural sound.  
This was the weapon of the Jedi. Not as clumsy or as crude as a blaster, but elegant. As he spoke, he took a target drone from the bureau and activated it.  
As it positioned itself near Leia, she looked at him quizzically.  
"Well, give it a try"  
As she raised the blade, the drone fired a small electrical shock. Immediately, she used the lightsabre to block the attack easily. After a few successful parries, Ben adjusted the drone for a higher setting.  
The results this time, were different. Instead of firing directly, the drone would move to a certain point, and fire in a different location, making it difficult to anticipate. Consequently, she performed worse than before.  
Observing this, Ben made a suggestion. "Do not rely too much on your senses. Trust in the force"  
"But this isn't the same"  
"Are you certain? Do you always need to see a tool when you call for it"  
"No. Usually I can 'feel' where it is"  
"Well, the same could apply here!" As if inspired, he reached in his bureau and pulled out a helmet. As Leia tried it on, she realized the blast shield was down, obscuring her site.  
"But I can't see!" she complained.  
"You won't need to. Remember not to rely on your senses, and trust the force"  
Leia tried as Ben instructed. At first she wasn't successful. Then, as Ben reccomended, she 'sensed' the target's movement. With this new insight, she successfully parried the blasts. After the drone deactivated, Ben complimented her.  
"There, you see? With trust in the force, you have succeeded"  
"I did seem to feel something, almost like"  
All of a sudden, Ben looked sullen, as if he had sensed a danger.  
"What is it"  
"Your uncle is coming." 

Moments later, a landspeeder pulled up outside Ben's home. Owen, noticing Leia's landspeeder parked outside, called out to her.  
"Leia"  
Inside, both Leia and Ben prepared to meet him. As she got ready, she was careful to hide her father's lightsabre within her cloak.  
As they both went outside, Owen glared at both of them gingerly.  
"I thought I told you never to come here"  
"Uncle Owen, I was attacked by bandits. If Ben hadn't been nearby"  
"I don't want to hear it! You know how I feel about you seeing him"  
"Owen, please..." interjected Ben "If you must blame someone, let it be me. I know I should have contacted you"  
"You stay out of this! I don't like you telling her your wild stories, and"  
"Owen, let's talk in private"  
Owen paused. After a few seconds he faced Leia. "Wait here."

As they went inside, Leia was left with her thoughts. As long as she could remember, Uncle Owen seemed to mistrust Ben. She could never understand it. Whenever she was around him, she felt she could trust him with anything, as if their relationship was deeper than mere friendship. And, up until now, she never suspected he was a Jedi, or was friends with her father.  
As she contemplated, this, both men came out.  
"Please understand this Owen." said Ben.  
At this, her uncle looked at him, but said nothing. He started up his speeder, and began to leave. Leia gingerly followed him in her speeder, glancing at Ben, as he looked at her sadly. When they were both out of sight, he wen't back into his home.

When they arrived back at the homestead, Aunt Beru, after tearfully hugging Leia, made the evening meal. It was however, a silent affair. Uncle Owen was still clearly upset at her for not contactong her sooner, and worse, being with Ben. After the meal, he called her into the living area to discuss his feelings further.  
After a few brief seconds, he broke the silence.  
"Leia, I don't know what happened between you and Ben"  
"I told you! He saved me from those bandits! Why do you always"  
"LEIA PLEASE!" Owen said raising his voice. At this, Beru looked at him with disdain. Owen immediately calmed down and continued.  
"Leia, I'm glad Ben saved you out there in the desert, but you must… You know how I feel about him"  
"What? That he's a 'crazy old man?' He's never meant you ill, and he's always kind to me, and yet you insist"  
"He just… has some crazy ideas. You know how me and your aunt have always been concerned about you since your parents… died"  
Leia found no argument to his statement. She never could when the subject changed to her parents. Deep down, she knew her Aunt and Uncle really cared about her, and wished her well. But she also felt they were hiding something from her. Something about her past.  
The only really insight she had was her father being a Jedi. Did Uncle Owen know about this? And why did she learn this from Ben?  
As she pondered this, Owen continued. "Leia, just promise me that you'll never see him again"  
At this, Leia glared at him, stood up, and started to leave.  
"Where are you going"  
"Where I'm always going. Nowhere"  
After a few seconds, Beru broke the silence. "She's becoming more like her father every day"  
"That's what I'm afraid of."

Just outside her room, in the open air, Leia gingerly repaired the Treadwell droid with the part Fixer had given her. However, by the looks of how the Treadwell reacted, she knew that this repair was temporary Was this to be her life? Fixing obsolete droids in this creator forsaken dustbowl? As she looked up in the night sky, she pondered. Did she even know Ben's words were true? Maybe her uncle was right. Maybe he was a crazy old man.  
And yet… she knew differently. As she reached into her tunic, she brought out her father's lightsabre. The one piece of evidence that supported his words.  
As she looked at the sky again she pondered. Did her father look at the sky as well? There was so little she knew about him. As she gazed into the endless array of stars, she imagined looking at them with her father. It were thoughts like this that gave her true comfort.


	7. Chapter 6

THE IMPERIAL STARSHIP DEVASTATOR, ABOVE THE PLANET TOPRAWA

On the bridge of the massive vessel, Lord Vader viewed the outer void with a meditative calm.  
All the pieces would soon fall into place.  
Moments ago, he had ordered that the entire sector was to be placed under imperial quarantine. All passing vessels would be subject to monitoring. His sources had informed him that a small force of rebels on the planet were in possession of the stolen Death Star plans. Despite intensive monitoring of the planet's surface, they had yet to make their move. He knew, of course, when they did, Prince Lucas would undoubtedly make his.  
He would be ready for him.

THE CORUSCANT SECTOR, ABOARD TANTIVE IV.

On the bridge of the small diplomatic vessel, Prince Lucas viewed the outer void with calm trepidation. Nearby, Commander Antilles was going over the crew manifest. Not far behind them, a group of technicians, assisted by a pair of droids, were making adjustments to a reception circuit on the transmission console.  
They were ten minutes away from the hyperspace point. From there, they were to emerge in the Toprawa region, to intercept the plans for the 'Death Star'. After that, they would go to the plane Tattoine to locate Obi Wan Kenobi, and bring him to Alderaan.  
"Lieutenant?" queried the commander. "Why is Zoam on this list? I thought he was assigned to Tantive III"  
"I'm sorry, I must have forgot to inform you. Numar suffered an injury back on Alderaan. Zoam simply volunteered. Since this was under short notice, I had forgotten to update it for the report"  
After a few seconds of contemplation, Commander Antilles responded. "Very well. Make sure it doesn't happen next time"  
"Yes sir"  
He then turned to the technicians. "How are the modifications to the communications console coming along"  
"We've managed to increase the range, and the transfer rate"  
"Very good. When we reach the Toprawa region, make sure it is set to receive any outcoming signals.  
At this, one of the droids, a golden protocol droid, faced the commander. "Sir, will you be requiring mine or Artoos services"  
"Um, no. I want the both of you to assist the group assigned to the barracks"  
"Yes sir." With this, both droids left the bridge.  
"Sir!" said a helmsman, "We just received word that the Toprawa region has been placed under Imperial quarantine"  
At this, the commander looked at the young prince, who contemplated their next move.  
"If the range on the transmission console has been adjusted, we should be well outside their scrutiny"  
"But the quarantine"  
"We could state that we received the transmission shortly before we entered hyperspace, and that it was too late to make an effective change in destination.  
"But if they detect us intercepting the signals, they will regard that act with suspicion." Added the commander.  
"We shouldn't be in that region for long. We should be there long enough to intercept the signals, and make it to the next hyperspace point"  
"Yes your Highness." Acknowledged the commander. Although from his tone, he was not entirely reassured.

As the two droids went to their next duty, they passed Zoam in a corridor. Moments later, there was a shipwide announcement.  
"Attention all crew. Prepare for hyperspace jump in thirty seconds. Repeat, prepare for jump in thirty seconds"  
At this, the crew made the necessary preparations for the jump. When he was certain he was alone, he quickly examined the device Lord Vader had given him. Judging from what he had learned, the Prince was to intercept a transmission from a rebel cell on Toprawa. He planned to be in the area of the bridge at the critical moment. At this, he smiled at his resourcefulness in getting this far. As soon as the Empire had the information they needed, he contemplated, they would reward him handsomely. 


	8. Chapter 7

THE BRIDGE OF THE IMPERIAL STARSHIP DEVASTATOR

The captain and his staff were busy monitoring the surface of the planet and the surrounding planet space as per the dark lord's instructions. Moments earlier, he was informed of a sudden attack of a small imperial communications center. As per the procedure, a squadron was en route to crush this insurgency. This was apparently what Lord Vader had been expecting. As soon as he was informed of the incident, he ordered a squadron of stormtroopers to meet him at the hangar bay. The captain was then left with instructions to monitor the local system for any craft that might enter the quarantine area.  
"Sir! We have detected a craft coming out of hyperspace." Said a helmsman. As he monitored the data on his screen, he continued. "It appears to be a diplomatic vessel from Alderaan"  
"Sir!" said another helmsman. "We just received word from the surface. The rebels have just transmitted from the communications center. It appears to be broadcasting to the hyperspace point"  
"Inform Lord Vader. We should expect a signal from that ship soon." Ordered the captain.

ABOARD TANTIVE IV

In the council area of the small ship, the crew waited patiently as the signals were intercepted, and being translated by the computer. Unbenownst to them, Zoam was eavesdropping just outside, while performing a mundane task.  
As soon as the computer finished translating the data, it displayed the results on a holoscreen. As it did, the crew observed the results with astonishment.  
This couldn't be right, thought the prince. The scale, the energy reserves, the manpower. It was unfathomable.  
Yet there it was.  
A spherical space station, the size of a small moon.  
Prince Lucas remembered the dying rebel's words.  
'They plan to use it against WORLDS'  
"We have to get this to the alliance as soon as possible"  
That was what Zoam needed to hear.  
He quickly left his station, and slowly reached inside his pocket to activate the signal.

Aboard the Devastator, the commander picked up the signal, and relayed the information to Lord Vader, while ordering the ships interception.  
"Remember to track the signal! Lord Vader has informed me we should be able to track it through hyperspace."

Back on the Tantive IV, a communications officer contacted those assembled in the conference area. "Commander! We have received an official transmittal from the imperial fleet in this area. We are to prepare to be boarded.  
"Inform them that we are a diplomatic vessel"  
"I have sir! They claim that we violated the quarantiine"  
After a tense moment, the prince spoke up. "How long until we reach the hyperspace point"  
"Eight minutes your highness."

As the assembled left the conference area, Prince Lucas pondered this information. "If we can only reach the hyperspace point." he said as they passed R2D2 and C3PO, who had just finished their assignment.  
"We have to face the reality that if we are intercepted, they will discover that we intercepted those transmissions, and have been aiding the rebellion." said an aide.  
At that, an idea struck the prince. Looking at the astromech droid he just passed, he spoke.  
"Someone get a data cable. I have an idea."

Unbeknownst to the prince and his aides, Zoam was nearby, overhearing the conversation. "Five minutes to hyperspace!" announced the bridge.  
A passing crewman, after hearing this, noted aloud to himself, "Looks like we'll outrun those cruisers after all"  
Upon hearing this, Zoam was concerned. He reached into his pocket and quickly examined the device.

Nearby, a technician plugged a data cable from a data feed into R2D2, as the prince and his aides watched. C3PO was on hand as well, in case anyone would need his services.  
"As soon as the transfer is complete, we can erase the data from our computers." Said the prince.  
"Three minutes to hyperspace!"

As other crewmembers prepared for the jump, Zoam was trying to adjust the device to boost the signal. After a few tense seconds, he succeeded.

At that very moment, R2D2 started to shake and chirp wildly, as if he was trying to inform the assembled of a danger.  
"Oh really Artoo. That's ridiculous! You're just hearing things"  
"What's wrong?" asked Lucas.  
"I would pay him no mind, your highness. He claims he's picking up some unusual signals nearby"  
"What sort of signals"  
"Some form of broadcast. I think its ridiculous sir. He probably"  
"Where are they coming from"  
"Um, nearby… sir."

On hearing this, the assembled passengers split up to determine the source of these transmissions.  
When they were alone, R2D2 chirped to C3PO. "What? You finished downloading their data?" R2D2 chirped to confirm.  
"Well I don't think they're interested anymore." The golden droid then proceeded to his next task. After a few moments, the small droid looked at the data feed, then his partner, then released himself from the cable and followed his partner. With the copied data still safely inside him.

Upon hearing that his signal was discovered, Zoam started to run. He had just turned a corner, when someone spotted him.  
"STOP HIM!" ordered an officer. At this, he ran into a pair of crewmen who were preparing for hyperspace. He was able to approach another turn, when one of the technicians he ran into, tackled him to the floor. As soon as he fell, the homing device slipped out of his pocket, and towards the feet of a security guard.

"Three minutes to hyperspace"  
As Zoam was brought to his feet and secured by a couple of guards, the prince and Captain Antilles examined the device.  
"It's an imperial tracking device. It's capable of tracking us wherever we go"  
At this Luke glared angrily at the traitor. "Why Zoam"  
"Can't you see your highness? Your cause is hopeless. Lord Vader knows everything"  
"TRAITOR!" said a guard as he struck Zoam in the face.  
"That's enough Erin!" commanded the prince.  
"What will we do? If Vader is tracking us, then nowhere is safe"  
"One minute to hyperspace!  
As the prince contemplated, he glanced at a nearby escape pod hatch. He then smiled and faced the assembled crew. "I have an idea!"

ABOARD THE DEVASTATOR

In the landing bay of the mighty vessel, Lord Vader watched as a lieutenant was giving orders to the assembled stormtrooper squad concerning the upcoming boarding.  
A he observed, he felt an unnatural disturbance, as if something was not right, or that something had happened that was not MEANT to happen. He then looked through the bay to the void of space, as if trying to determine what was wrong.

Aboard the bridge, the crew was tracking the signal.  
"How much longer until interception"  
"One minute. However, they are one click from hyperspace sir.  
"It doesn't matter. We can track Lord Vader's signal wherever they emerge"  
"Sir…!" interrupted an officer. "We're gaining on them! We should be within tractor beam range within twenty seconds"  
The commander smiled. It looks like a hyperspace jump would be unnecessary after all! It looked like a promotion for sure, he thought.  
"Um sir, we just detected a hyperspace jump"  
The commander examined a screen. "We're still tracking them! They couldn't have made the jump"  
"Yes, but it's in the same quadrant as the signal"  
"Probably an unrelated vessel. Prepare the tractor beam"  
Immediately, the ship activated the beam in the direction of the signal.  
"Um sir, we have visual"  
"Excellent. Bring it up"  
"Um, yes, but I don't think you'll like it." finished the officer.  
With an arrogant smile, the captain watched the display screen, expecting to see the captured ship. Instead, his arrogant smile turned into a worried frown.

THE HANGAR BAY OF THE DEVASTATOR. THE CENTER OF HELL.

The tractor bay brought in its object, an escape pod from the Tantive IV, and dropped it on the deck with a loud CLANG. Immediately, the stormtrooper squad surrounded the vehicle, with weapons drawn.  
"Open it!" hissed Lord Vader.  
At his command, a pair of technicians quickly opened up the capsule. Immediately, the crouched form of Zoam fell out of the craft, ant on to the floor, gasping for breath.  
"HE TRICKED ME! THE PRINCE…!" wailed the traitor.  
Lord Vader immediately lifted him up by his neck, and gazed directly into his terrified face.  
"WHERE IS HE?" demanded the dark lord.  
"Tatooine! He's headed for the Tattoine system! Please Lord Vader! I served you well! I!  
He never finished. With tremendous force, the sith lord flung the hapless Zoam through the open hatch into space. Seconds later, his body exploded.  
Darth Vader quickly contacted the bridge through a telecom. "Commander! If you value your neck, you will prepare a jump to the Tatooine system within five minutes. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD"  
"Yes Lord Vader!" said the commander promptly.

THE TATOOINE SYSTEM. MINUTES EARLIER.

With a flash of light, the small blockade runner entered the Tatooine system. All on board felt a wave of enthusiasm in having eluded the Empire's best forces.  
Prince Lucas alone knew there was no cause for celebration yet. Since the Empire knew of his connections to the rebellion, he couldn't land at the nearest port under diplomatic clearance to search for the Jedi. Fortunately, after learning about this world, he learned that being a backwater outer rim world, certain areas were lax in planetary security, making it a popular haven for outlaws. After studying a holographic map of the world, he found an alternate area to land, called the Dune Sea. From there, he could check the local settlements to find news of the Jedi.  
While contemplating this, Luke knew it would not be easy. Even if he found the Jedi, and delivered the plans to the rebellion, what could they do against the Emperor's new threat? Sure, the rebellion was willing, and the Jedi were known for producing miracles in the darkest hour, but what could they do against a threat that threatened worlds?  
As the young prince stared onto the arid world, all he could do was hope. He knew it was a seemingly hopeless situation, but he had sworn to uphold the honor of his family, the safety of his world, and the protection of the innocent. With these thoughts, hope was all he needed. 


	9. Chapter 8

At the Lars homestead, Leia was working on a moisture collector. As she lay on her back while repairing a faulty circuit, she saw a flash of light in the sky. Quickly, she lept to her feet, to get her binoculars. As she adjusted the vision, she saw what appeared to be a small starship preparing for a nearby landing. That was odd, she thought. There wasn't a spaceport in this area.  
A few minutes later, when she continued her work, she saw another flash in the sky. Again, she grabbed her binoculars, which were next to her. This time, she saw a much larger craft, possibly a star destroyer.

In the dark void above the planet Tattoine, the Devastator emerged from hyperspace. On the bridge of the ship, Lord Vader observed the arid world.  
It had been many years since he last left this world. He had no desire to return since... The incident. As he contemplated his return, an officer approached him.  
"Lord Vader. We have just gotten word from the garrison stationed in Mos Eisley. The Alderaanean ambassador was expected to arrive to negotiate relief aid for the planet, but his ship never arrived"  
"What of our other sources"  
"Our contacts in the underworld on this planet have reported no unusual activities by the rebelion or its splinter groups in this sector.  
The dark lord pondered this information. It made little sense. Why would the prince come HERE? Surely he was unaware of his past, and even if he was, it would do him little good.  
In any case, he reasoned, he would get answers.

TANTIVE IV. SOMEWHERE IN THE DUNE SEA.

Amidst an area surrounded by high terrain and rocky craigs, the crew of the small starship was making preparations. Immediately, the ship's skiff was prepared for the prince and a two man party. Prince Lucas himself was going over his mission with Captain Antilles and the two crewmembers who would accompany him.  
"According to my father, Obi Wan Kenobi was an influential general during the Clone Wars. He feels that he will be a tremendous asset to the rebellion"  
"With all due respect, your highness, I fail to see how a veteran officer could be of any use." said Erin, one of the crewmembers.  
"I was told he was also a Jedi"  
At the mention of the esteemed order, Erin paused with amazement, and continued.  
"I see. What is our course of action"  
"You and Trev will accompany me to find him." He then pressed a button on his data pad. Immediately, a holographic image of the local area came up.  
"Since we cannot access official data banks on this world's main space port, we will have to do with local tax or municipal records. The most convenient place for this would be here." he indicated on a small town on the map. "A small settlement called Anchorhead"  
"For security purposes, we will maintain communication checks at regular intervals"  
"Your highness," interrupted Captain Antilles, "according to our readings in this area, it will be difficult to relay a steady signal in this region. I would suggest setting up a relay point nearby"  
"Very well commander. Have a team get on it."

Less than an hour later, the prince and his bodyguards were preparing to leave.  
"Your highness," inquired Erin, if the ship is compromised by imperial forces, won't they have the plans as well"  
"I have thought of that." said the prince pulling out a meddalion from under his tunic. "I downloaded all the data onto here, for safekeeping."

Nearby, on a rocky crag, C3P0 and R2D2 were assisting a pair of technicians in setting up a transmitter.  
"Sir, because of atmospheric interference, this relay will need to be constantly maintained. said the droid.  
"Very well, I'll have this R2 unit remain here while we're planetside. Come help me run a test signal back at the ship"  
Before he followed the technician, C3P0 turned towards its partner. "It looks like you're good for something"  
The small droid looked at its partner for a moment, then attended to its duties.


	10. Chapter 9

IMPERIAL GARRISON, MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT

As Lord Vader disembarked from his shuttle, he was greeted by the garrison commander, Colonel Sim. Behind him, at full attention, was his immediate staff. Behind them, were representatives of the Tattoine High Council.  
"What is your report commander"  
"My forces have started an extensive search across the planet. If you will follow me, I will show you our plan of action." Said the colonel as he led Lord Vader to the conference area.  
"Um, Lord Vader?" said one of the councilmen. "I am Taliir Von, from the office of the chief executive. It is an honor to have one of such an exalted presence visit us on such short notice. My superior, and indeed the entire council are curious as to the nature of your clearly important visit, and were wondering if there is anything we can do to assist"  
As the representative continued, all significant imperial personnel had entered the conference area. When the last officer entered, a pair of steel doors snapped shut in front of Taliir Von.  
Inside the conference area, the Colonel continued. "Per your instructions, we have monitored all major areas near all star ports. Aside from confirmed smuggler operations, no unauthorized craft has been detected"  
Lord Vader examined the map. "What of this region?" he indicated at the Dune Sea.  
"That area is uncontrolled. Mainly Hutt crimelords, smugglers, even the local aboriginal people. I could order a search patrol for that region, but"  
"In that case commander, I give you an alternative." said the dark lord, as he pressed a button on a communication console. Immediately, a hologram of the commander of the Devastator appeared.  
"Captain, launch the probes."

Above Tattoine, the Devastator launched a series of probes, which spread on the surface, in the area of the dune sea.  
At one location, a certain probe landed in a sparse area. Moments later, it fell apart, and an eerie sound came from within, revealing the probe droid which began its task of surveying the region.  
Moments later, as it was searching within a rocky area, it's advanced sensors detected small organic objects crouched behind some nearby rocks. As it did not consider them an immediate threat, it continued with its mission.  
The creatures, however, were Jawas, and they were known to scour the vast regions of the Dune Sea in search of scrap metal for sale to the locals. This particular droid, being a unique item, naturally caught their interest.  
Stealthily, a team of Jawas tried to surround the droid, unaware that it was tracking their every move. When the leader jumped out to stun the droid, it quickly retaliated by firing an electro shock, which sent the small creature flying into a nearby ledge. After considering these organics a threat, it immediately fired a salvo of beams, where the rest of the clan was hiding. Realizing that they were outmatched, the remaining jawas scurried away back to the safety of their transport.  
When it was satisfied that there were no further organic threats, the probe droid continued with its mission. 


	11. Chapter 10

ANCOHRHEAD 

Prince Lucas left the administration building dejectedly. He had hoped to learn of the Jedi's wherabouts using local municipal records. However, after careful research and inquiry, he was unable to find any useful information. He continued toward a repair shop at the edge of town, where his vehicle, and comrades were waiting. Nonchalantly, he noticed a lone mechanic tinkering with a landspeeder in the shop.  
"Have you learned anything?" inquired Erin.  
"Unfortunately, no. Most of the records here haven't been updated in a while, and the ones I found were of no use. One of the administrators recommended another settlement"  
"I would advise against it." interrupted Trev. "I overheard the locals mention an increased Imperial presence in the region"  
Luke paused before responding. "How strong"  
"We heard that troops from the local garrison have been making general inquiries. Also, there has been reports of an additional star destroyer in the airspace"  
This was bad, thought the prince. It was clearly Vader's handywork. He knew he could not risk staying on this world longer than necessary, yet he felt so close to his goal! As he was pondering this development, a young girl riding a swoop bike sped past them, and headed toward the mechanic.  
"Hey Fixer!" said the girl.  
The mechanic turned away from his work, and embraced the young girl.  
After a few moments of personal chatter, a fragment of the conversation caught the Prince's ear.  
"…heard that too. I don't know why either. I just heard someone attacked her, or something"  
"Is she okay"  
"Yeah, I guess Old Ben scared them away with his magic tricks"  
"Old Ben? You mean Kenobi? What was he doing there"  
"Beats me. Probably scrounging for parts. Oh. Hey, why don't you stop by later? I just got that shipment of parts from Mos Epsa. I want to try them out tomorrow"  
"Okay. I'll stop by later." she said, and kissed him again.  
After the girl left, Luke approached the young man. As he did, Trev cautiously followed him to understand his intentions.  
"Excuse me, 'Fixer', is it?" "Um yes?" said Fixer looking up at the stranger.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhear your conversation. You had mentioned something about an 'Old Ben' who used 'magic tricks"  
"Yeah. What about it"  
"He… sounds like someone I'm looking for. An… an old friend of my father's. Could you please tell me a bit more about him?" said Luke as he handed him some credits.

"Oh! Thanks!" said Fixer. "I don't know him all that well. He's been around here as long as I can remember. Kind of a strange one, from what I hear. Mainly keeps to himself, rarely comes to town"  
"Where could we find him"  
"Well.." he said, showing Luke a crude map of the local area on a nearby wall, "I'm told he has a dwelling somewhere south of here, on some hills in the Dune sea area. I couldn't tell you more though." "Thank you." said Luke as he headed back towards his vehicle with Trev.  
"Your highness, this is absurd! We don't even know if this 'Ben Kenobi' is even the same person"  
"He could be a relative! Either way, it's the only solid lead we have." said the prince as he entered the vehicle.  
Before the group left the small town, Erin sent a confirmation signal back to the ship to indicate all was well.

The signal was relayed by the relay unit that Artoo was monitoring. As it was sent to the ship, the commander sent a reply message, indicating that the signal was received.  
Unknown to the crewmen, a probe droid slowly rose above a nearby crag, observed the spaceship, and beamed this information to its masters.


	12. Chapter 11

Ever since the incorporation of Tattoine within the Galactic Empire, there had been considerable reactions by the natives of the new government. To the farmers, it was another excuse for raised taxes. To the crimelord Hutts, it was an opportunity for expanded prestige, power, and most important, profits. To others, it provided an opportunity for trade, possible revenue, and, to the desperate, a great opportunity to leave this forsaken world.

However, all felt a tremendous unease of the Empire. It would promote unity of the systems, yet act as a distant unfeeling entity. Even at the present, despite inquiries from the regional government and other groups, it would fail to account for an the sudden increased troop presence, unexplained surveillance and inquiries, and the unexpected arrival of several star destroyers above the arid world. These and other actions were leading to a burdening pressure on an already taxed populace.

* * *

Shortly after they left Anchorhead, the prince and his men stopped their vehicle in the middle of an open plain. Luke was examining a holomap of the region against what he learned from the mechanic. Erin was examining a readout on a monitor. 

"Your highness, I have detected no habitations in this region. Are you sure this is the right location?"

"That's what I was told. Maybe if we go a little farther..."

Unbeknownst to the travelers, a large, rag covered being was watching them from a nearby hill. He waved his arm, and other tribe members came to his side. Through hand signals, he signaled to other comrades who were at another hill on the opposite side of the ship.

Soon, they would strike.

* * *

LARS FAMILY HOMESTEAD 

"Leia, take this droid down to the workshop, and make sure it's fully programmed to work on the collectors."

"Yes Uncle Owen."

Leia started to lead the newly purchased droid, an old R5 unit, to the farm. As she did, Aunt Beru came up.

"Were you able to find one that spoke Bocee?"

"No. Sorry. There wasn't much of a choice. Maybe by the next…"

As she talked, the R5 unit started to smoke. As Leia turned around, the top of the unit caught on fire.

As she extinguished the blaze, Owen ran to her.

"What happened?"

"This R5 unit has a bad motivator!" said Leia, as she examined the cause of the fire.

As he examined the part Leia showed him, he angrily turned toward the desert, where he saw the sandcrawler the thieving Jawas operated, disappear behind the ridge. With a sense of anger and helplessness, he placed his fingers on his temples, and lowered his head.

Leia and Beru looked at him quietly for a few moments. Then Leia broke the silence.

"I can go to Fixer. I'm sure He'll have a replacement..."

Owen raised his head and glared at the girl. After a few tense seconds, his eyes softened, as he calmly realized she was only trying to help. "Fine. Go to Fixer. Get the part." he said softly.

Minutes later, Leia was speeding in her landspeeder towards Anchorhead. As it just so happened, the route she took required her to pass near the Great Pit of Carkoon, home of the dreaded Sarlaak. When she passed, she noticed a large sail barge near the mouth of the creature. With curiosity, she stopped her vehicle behind a large rock, and took out her binoculars to observe the sail barge.

When she adjusted her view, she saw that the barge was hosting some kind of celebration. To her, it seemed unusual that ANYONE would be near the sarlaak at all, let alone for site seeing. There were many times she and her friends drove on their hoppers in this valley. Biggs once told her that one of Fixers friends made a bet that he could jump over the mouth of the thing. He made it, but not before he was nearly captured and drawn in to the sarlaak. As she pondered this, she noticed a couple of skiffs, manned by pig like creatures that were hovering above its mouth. One of them had an individual that was bound, and forced to stand on a teetering plank. At that moment, a booming guttural voice boomed from the ship in an unintelligible language. Seconds later, an electronic voice provided a translation.

"CHENU GOMM! FOR THE ATTEMPTED EMBEZZLEMENT OF HIS TREASURE, HIS MAGNIFICENCE JABBA THE HUTT HAS SENTENCED YOU TO BE DEVOURED BY THE DREADED SARLAAK, WHERE YOU WILL BE DIGESTED FOR THE NEXT THOUSAND YEARS. HOWEVER, EVEN NOW HE MAY BE SWAYED BY ANY PLEAS OF MERCY.

"Merciful Jabba!" said the victim. "Please forgive me!" I had every intention to repay you! I only needed to cover…"

He would never finish.

The plank he was on, immediately collapsed, causing him to fall into the mouth of the vile creature. Immediately a burst of laughter emanated from the barge, nearly drowned out by a strong booming chortle, no doubt from Jabba himself. The valley then echoed with the torturous screams of Chenu Gomm as he was devoured by the sarlaak.

Leia, horrified at what she witnessed, put down her binoculars, and leaped into her speeder, and sped away from the area. All she was concerned about was leaving this area as quickly as she could.

* * *

THE JUNDLAND WASTES 

The prince and his escorts were determining their course of action, when a barbaric scream emanated nearby. Immediately, a score of rag covered warriors emerged from the high crags, and started firing on the party.

"GET DOWN LUKE" screamed Erin as he brandished a blaster and took cover. Luke immediately complied and brandished his own blaster. Seconds later, the trio returned fire. During the exchange, a stray missile hit Erin in the arm, causing him to collapse in the vehicle. With renewed confidence, the sandpeople started to advance.

Suddenly, a deafaning roar was heard from nearby, beyond the crags. The sandpeople paused with apprehension. A moment later, there was another bellow, louder than before.

Immediately the sandpeople retreated past the rocky crags. A few tense moments later, a hooded figure emerged from behind some large rocks, and approached the skiff.

"Are you all right my friends? You are fortunate that I was in the area. The Jundland wastes must not be treaded lightly." said the stranger.

"Our companion is wounded." said the prince. "We need to find medical assistance."

At Luke's statement, the stranger faced him, then slowly turned back his hood, revealing an elderly compassionate face, that was studying him with interest.

"Luke?" said the stranger.

At the mention of his name without any formal introduction, Luke raised his eyebrows, and nearly said something, but caught himself in time. However, these nonverbal statements seemed to confirm the stranger's suspicions, and he continued.

"It MUST be you!" he said, looked slightly embarrassed, and continued. "Forgive me. You would not remember me, but I was present at your birth, along with your father…"

"Forgive me stranger…" interrupted Trev, "but we haven't caught your name."

"Of course… I was getting to that." He stood up straight, and faced Luke. "I am Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Obi Wan…" said the prince. "Yes! We were searching for you…"

At that moment, in the far distance, the group heard a trumpeting noise, followed by wild screams.

"We must leave here!" said the elder Jedi. "The sandpeople are easily scared, but they will return with greater numbers. My place is not far from here. I can help your friend, and we can talk."

Everyone then entered the skiff, and with the help of Obi Wan, sped off to his home.

* * *

MOS EISLEY IMPERIAL BARRACKS 

Lord Vader, along with a handful of officers, examined the readout of the probe droid. On a large screen, he identified Prince Lucas's starship.

"That is our target! Commander, assemble the forces! No one must escape!"


	13. Chapter 12

TANTIVE IV

Artoo continued to monitor the transmitter without interruption. A few moments earlier, a medium sized reptilian creature, thinking the droid might be a source of food, tried to attack him. However, the plucky droid was able to scare him off with a few well placed electric shocks. As this scuffle took place, he recorded the incident, as per his required programming, for any damage assessment to himself or the transmitter.  
Minutes later, Artoo detected strange unauthorized transmissions being broadcast to the reciever. A quick scan determined that an outside source was trying to prevent any broadcasts. Immediately, the droid worked to keep a transmission line open, and reported the situation to the ship.

At the ship, the situation was being monitored.  
"Sir! We have received a report that our transmissions are being jammed by an outside source"  
Captain Antillies began to respond when another report came in.  
"Sir! We have detected local movement towards our position. It looks like a strike force"  
"Sir! We have detected the position of a Star Destroyer directly above us! We've been discovered"  
With this news, Captain Antillies responded. "Secure a clear transmission for the prince! Clear all databanks! We must fend them off as long as we can"  
Throughout the ship, crewmen were running helter skelter to prepare for the inevitable attack. 3PO, while trying to complete his assigned duties, struggled to get out of the way of the crewmen.  
Back at the transmitter, R2D2 was trying to establish a clear line of communication. After a few seconds trying to counter the outside transmissions, the droid was able to succeed.

A few kilometers away, Leia had paused her vehicle near a shaded area, confident that she was far enough away from the sailbarge. After a few moments of gathering her thoughts, she was confident she was not on the hit list of a notorious criminal. As she was starting up her landspeeder, a flurry of Imperial craft flew above her at tremedous speed, in the direction of a nearby valley. A few moments later, she saw flashes of light, and heard the sound of blaster fire, in that direction. With curiosity, she drove in the direction of a gathering of large boulders overlooking the valley to try to find out what was going on.

OBI WAN'S HOME

Shortly after they arrived, the aged Jedi quickly tended Erin's wound.  
⌠So the Empire has created another weapon of destruction?■ queried Obi Wan.  
⌠We believe it to be more than just a weapon. From what we've learned from our sources, and what we've seen of the plans we intercepted, they plan to use it against worlds!■ ⌠Another senseless weapon against those who defy the Emperor and his 'reforms' I suppose.■ ⌠Indeed. But there are fears that the Empire intends to further cement his authority against the will of the senate. I have personally witnessed what Lord Vader himself accomplished through acts of terror with the Imperial Fleet in the mid and outer rim worlds. I fear he may use this new weapon against those member worlds that oppose him in the senate as well!■ ⌠Lord Vader■ said Obi Wan, as if reliving a painful memory. ⌠His name is known to me.■ After a few silent moments, he continued.  
⌠I will aid you as best I can.■ The prince smiled. ⌠Thank you Obi Wan. We must make haste. My ship is nearby.■ ⌠Of course. But if it is all right, there is one thing that must┘■ Suddenly the old Jedi felt uneasy.  
⌠What's wrong?■ queried Luke.  
⌠I felt┘ a slight disturbance in the force. I fear something may have happened. A conflict of some sort.■ As he paused to meditate, Trev received a broadcast from the ship.  
⌠Your highness! static Imperials have found┘ static do not┘ static repeat! DO NOT RETURN OR REPLY!! Do not┘!  
There was the sound of gunfire over the transmission, then an explosion, then all was silent.

After a few moments pondering this new series of events, Obi Wan broke the silence with a low, audible whisper.  
"I am so sorry your highness." 


	14. Chapter 13

As soon as she hid her speeder behind the boulders, Leia started up a ridge to get a better view of the area. At this point, the blasts seemed to have died down, making it reasonably safe to approach without being caught in gunfire.

She hoped.

Slowly, she approached an opening that led to an overlook. As soon as she went through, she was startled by a series of electronic beeps nearby.

She quickly turned in the direction of the sound, and saw what appeared to be an astromech droid manning a transmitter. It viewed her for a few seconds, as if determining if she was a threat. Immediately, she put her forefinger to her lips.

"shhh!"

A few seconds later, the droid looked away, and tended to its duty, as if it perceived the interloper as no threat.

As she hid behind a large boulder, she was able to get a clear view of the area. Directly below, she saw what appeared to be a badly damaged mid sized transport ship. Surrounding it amongst various troop transports were imperial soldiers who were rounding up the crew who were apparently no match for these superior forces. At first she thought they were smugglers. But why would Imperial troops be handling them? Normally the local forces would handle this. After adjusting her binoculars, she had a closer look at the prisoners. Rather than scruffy smugglers, they appeared to be uniformed, as if they were part of a personal militia.

After viewing this for a few moments, directly above her, an imperial shuttle started to land near the area. As it landed, the shuttle bay opened. Two files of stormtroopers came out. Suddenly, Leia felt an unusual sense of dread. It became stronger when a final figure emerged from the craft. A tall menacing being clad completely in black, who approached a group of troopers holding a prisoner.

* * *

With one hand, Lord Vader held Captain Antilles by the throat. Immediately, a stormtrooper approached the dark lord.

"The Death Star plans are not aboard the ship's computers." reported the trooper.

"Where are those signals you intercepted?"

"Th... this is a consular ship..." said commander Antilles in a weak tone.

"If this is a consular ship, why did you fly through a restricted area? Why did it not land at an official port? And WHERE IS THE AMBASSADOR?" said the dark lord in a fierce tone. At this last query, he threw him against a rock ledge. Before his body slumped to the ground, he was dead.

The dark lord was furious. "Commander! I want this entire quadrant searched until those plans are found! And find the prince! I want him alive!"

A few meters away, a squad of stormtroopers were rounding up the ship's droid units, in the hope of scavenging them for any useful information. Amongst this group, was C3-PO. After the initial attack on the ship, the poor droid was forced off by the stormtroopers. It's major concern was the inevitable disassembly by these brute forces. So great was it, that the droid fretted out loud.

"Oh my...! Oh my...!"

At this, Lord Vader paused from his brooding, and faced the source of the vaguely familiar voice. As soon as he viewed the droid, a small stream of long dormant memories returned.

"Bring me that droid!" commanded the Dark Lord.

* * *

Moments later, Threepio found himself in the presence of the Dark Lord.

Vader silently examined the protocol droid. After a few tense moments, he addressed it.

"What is your operating number?"

"Um, I am C3P0. Human-cyborg relations. I am currently assigned, that is, formerly, to Captain Antilles..."

It IS him! Thought Vader as the droid droned on.

"Do you remember your creator?"

"My... my creator? I'm afraid not. That information was likely erased when I was assigned to Captain Antilles. However, if you..."

"You ... don't remember." interrupted Vader.

"I'm afraid not. But if you were to contact the royal house of Alderaan, I'm sure that they will be more than happy..."

"Fetch me a set of droid tools." Said Vader to a nearby officer.

"Um, sir, I must point out that I am the property of the royal house of Alderaan and..." With a gesture from Lord Vader, the droid was turned off. A moment later, a technician arrived with the tools.

"Lord Vader," said the technician, as the dark lord started to take apart the droid "It is likely that its memory centers will be encrypted with high level diplomatic protocols. It may be a while before..."

"I am aware of these protocols." said Vader, in a threatening tone. A moment later, he had found what he was looking for. A small non descript internal bolt. To the normal eye, it would not be worth a second glance, which was its intended purpose. "I am aware of many things." He said to himself.

* * *

THE SLAVE DISTRICT, MOS EPSA, MANY YEARS EARLIER

In his small room, young Anakin Skywalker was busy working on his latest piece of work. Searching around the waste areas behind old Watto's shop, he had found various old droid parts. After bringing them home, piece by piece, and using what money he had to purchase new parts, he was able to cobble together his own droid, to aid his mother. Recently, he activated its translation unit, giving it the power to communicate. Right now, on sudden inspiration, he was busy working on a new enhancement. A small device, no larger than an internal bolt.

"I trust everything was well today master Anakin?" said the droid, who was designated C3PO.

"It wasn't too bad today. Watto wanted me to fix up another condensing unit. Other than that, it was just inventory and repairs."

"I see."

A few moments later, he had finished his work, and started to connect it to the droids memory circuits.

A few moments later, aware of its new modification, the droid spoke up.

"It appears you are attempting another system backup. You have run a sucessful one two days ago. Since then, there has been no major modifications or changes..."

"I am aware of that. This is a special one."

"A special one? Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm worried that someone might try to... steal you."

"You mean like those horrid Jawas you told me about?"

"Kind of. This backup will confirm my ownership, plus it will restore any deleted memory in case there was an unpermitted erasure."

"That is very clever of you master Anakin! I would hate to lose any knowledge that you are my creator! I look forward to serving you properly"

A few moments later, his mother called him for the evening meal. At this, he shut down the droid, while letting the backup continue.

"I look forward to that as well" thought the young boy as he left to eat.

* * *

THE PRESENT DAY

"I have looked forward indeed." thought the dark lord as he drew out a thin wire from the bolt, and connected it to the droid's memory bank.

After a few short moments, the droid was switched on. After entering the proper authentication protocols, the droid was ready to respond to its creator.

"C3P0. What is Prince Lucas's mission?"

"He-was-to-intercept-transmissions-in-the-Toprawa-sector..."

"I am aware of this. But why did he come HERE?"

"He-was-to-search-for-a-jedi..."

"A Jedi? But who..."

"He-was-to-search-for-master-Obi-Wan..."

'Obi Wan' brooded the dark lord with trepid calm. This was the disturbing piece he searched for. If the old Jedi fool was alive, this would change everything.

"Commander, I want a general search for an Obi Wan Kenobi. Check municipal records, contacts, everything. Report your findings to me within the hour."

"Yes my lord."

Nearby, a lieutenant was ordering his troops for a general mop down of the area.

"Alright, let's clear the area. You four, gather all useful equipment for analysis. Anything that looks like junk, send to the disposal crew. Like this here." He indicated to Threepio's remains.

Upon hearing this, Vader turned and faced the officer.

"Lieutenant, I wish to... examine this droid more thoroughly. Have your men organize the parts, and have it sent to my quarters aboard the Devastator."

"Um yes my lord."

"See to it personally lieutenant."

"Yes... my lord". He then faced his subordinates. "Well you heard him! Get this loaded!"

After a few moments, the tense calm of the site was disturbed by a distant sound of gunfire coming from an overlooking cliff.


	15. Chapter 14

MOMENTS EARLIER

Leia had seen enough. Between seeing the large figure kill a man with his bare hands, and torturing a nearby droid, she wanted to be as far away as possible.

As she left the area, Artoo, was contemplating. Since commander Antilles was killed, and, the entire crew of the Tantive IV have been neutralized, there was no point in monitoring the transmitter. In going through his memory banks, he came across the data that he had downloaded for the prince. Logically, the prince may still require it, since he may not have been captured. The problem was getting to him. Logically, pondered the droid, the young girl, who posed no threat earlier, might be able to assist its purpose. The droid then started to follow her tracks, with a new purpose.

Moments later, a squad of stormtroopers located the abandoned transmission tower. As they examined it, one trooper indicated to the ground.

"Look sir! Droid tracks!"

As the other troopers examined this find, they also discovered Leia's tracks, and started to follow them.

Leia ran to her speeder, when she heard a voice boom above her.

"HALT!" sounded an amplified voice. She quickly froze in her tracks.

As she turned around, she saw three troopers on the ridge high above, aiming their weapons at her. With numb terror, she raised her hands.

Halfway above the same ridge, R2D2, witnessing these events, quickly executed a distraction. Using the footage he had taken earlier of the reptile, he projected it towards some nearby boulders, giving the appearance of a giant desert monster attacking the troopers. The troopers, surprised at this, fired toward the creature.

As Leia saw these turn of events, she immediately scrambled toward her speeder. However, one trooper spotted her, and started to open fire. The other two, discovering the trick, started after her. One trooper started to shimmy down the rock face, while the other, noticing artoo as the source of the projection, approached the droid.

Blasts fired above her head as she was crouched next to her speeder. She cursed herself for leaving her blaster in the speeder out of reach. It was then, that she remembered the lightsabre Ben had given her. Perhaps, she thought, it could somehow distract the troopers long enough to reach her blaster.

She activated the weapon and rose up behind her cover. At that moment, the trooper on the ridge continued firing at her. However, as if by reflex, she blocked the blast with her light saber. It reflected back towards the trooper, hitting him, and caused him to fall off the ledge.

The other trooper, seeing this, aimed his weapon towards Leia. However, Artoo took advantage of this by firing an electric shock, which sent the trooper flying over the ledge, to his death below.

Leia, observing this turn of events with astonishment, failed to notice the third trooper, who managed to sneak behind a boulder next to her speeder.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" commanded the trooper. Immediately, she spun around. The trooper fired a shot at point blank range, like before, Leia was able to deflect it away from her. However, she quickly retaliated by swiping her light saber, slashing him in the process. The trooper then stumbled back, and collapsed to the ground.

Leia stood dumbstruck for the next few moments.

She had killed a stormtrooper.

She didn't even notice the artoo unit coming towards her vehicle. The shock of the last few moments made her oblivious to everything around her.

She had killed a stormtrooper.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed the artoo unit board her speeder. She was about to stop it when a voice sounded on the trooper's radio.

"PATROL THREE. WE HEARD GUNFIRE. IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

She had to leave.

Immediately, she scrambled into her speeder, and revved it up. By this time, the droid boarded her speeder in the back. She was well away when another patrol arrived to access the situation.

AT THE TANTIVE IV, MINUTES LATER

Lord Vader was making final preparations for the attack party when he noticed a stormtrooper patrol returning with some fallen comrades.

"What happened here?"

"Patrol three was ambushed. We have sent out a reconnaissance crew, but so far, they have found nothing Lord Vader."

As the trooper spoke, Vader examined the bodies. The two with blaster hits were nothing unusual, but the third…

Only a light saber could have made such a mark.

"Lieutenant…" he said to a nearby aide, "Has there been any progress in locating Obi Wan Kenobi?"

"Nothing concrete, however one team is investigating a possible lead, based on some stories from local inhabitants."

"Inform me of any significant developments." The dark lord hissed.


End file.
